The Twins' Revenge
by Aethelgythe
Summary: At last, the long awaited sequel to "Jazz's Bipolar Prank". It's the infamous prankster twins...and no one outpranks them and gets away with it! Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Phase One: Jazz

Author's note: Here is the long awaited sequel of "Jazz's Bipolar Prank". Because this story ties in with the previous one, you may want to go back and read that one first. Enjoy and please review!!

DiscIaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Chapter 1

::Shh…quiet, he's coming!::

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both watched from their two separate vantage points in Ratchet's medbay. Sideswipe hid in the ventilation shaft that gave him a good view of Ratchet's workstation while his twin brother hid beneath one of the numerous recharge berths along one of the walls.

They were mildly surprised when the clanking footsteps that entered the med bay did not belong to Ratchet at all.

::JAZZ?! What is HE doing here? If he doesn't leave, he's going to ruin everything!::

::Don't blow a circuit, Sunstreaker. This is the perfect opportunity to get back at that traitorous glitch as well!::

::Fine…but this better work::

The twins cut their internal comlinks and continued to watch silently as Jazz walked aimlessly around the med bay, finally stopping to take a closer look at one of Ratchet's projects sitting harmlessly on the countertop. Just as he was about to touch it, the CMO came storming into the room.

"Jazz, don't touch that! What in the pit do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry Doc, curiosity and all tha'." Jazz looked sheepish as he hastily withdrew his clawed hand away from Ratchet's unfinished device.

"Sit down, please."

Jazz sat down on the exam table and fidgeted as Ratchet looked him over. The CMO smacked the back of Jazz's helm in irritation.

"Hold still!!"

Jazz stopped fidgeting and remained silent, patiently waiting for Ratchet to finish the first scan on his systems. After the medic was satisfied with his reading he reached over to his worktable to pick up a screwdriver.

Sunstreaker snorted and half choked on a laugh in anticipation. He widened his eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth when the small noise did not go unnoticed and the medic's hand paused only a couple centimeters away from his tool. His eyes narrowed and he stepped away from his workbench and turned his suspicious gaze on Jazz.

"Did you hear something?"

Jazz was about to respond when a loud banging erupted in the vents from above them, alerting the two mechs to company.

Ratchet sighed and ordered Jazz to stay put before running out of the medbay.

Sunstreaker didn't dare move and remained where he was, wincing when he heard his brother's angry tone through their internal comlink.

::I told you to be **quiet! **This is the _last_ time I save your sorry aft, Sunny! Now stay put while I draw the Hatchet away, then bail::

::What about Jazz?::

::What about him?::

::He's still here, dumb-aft!::

::So, find a good excuse and ditch him…oh slag Hatchet's coming, gotta go bro, later!::

Sunstreaker sighed quietly and slowly crept out from underneath his hiding place, making sure the remote was off and stored safely in one of his secret subspace compartments that he usually used for special pranking occasions such as this.

Sideswipe crawled hastily out of the ventilation shaft and made a run for it the second he spotted Ratchet come barreling around the corner. He transformed into vehicle mode and raced off, managing to lose the irate medic in record time.

He hoped his twin fared just as well, if not better…

Sunstreaker was **not **a happy camper.

There was no way he could get past Jazz. He ran through his probability paradigms one more time and came up with the same blasted results.

He…was hopelessly trapped.

Just when he opted to simply transform and race out, his worst nightmare entered the med bay.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Jazz smiled.

"Let me take one guess…the prankster posers?"

Ratchet chuckled before turning to grab his tools to finish Jazz's maintenance.

"As a matter of fact, one of the culprits is still nearby."

"You mean you saw only one of 'em?"

"Indeed"

Jazz grinned and nodded his head in understanding. It was rare that the twins were ever apart. If you saw one of them alone...something was up.

"It has been quite some time since their failed attempt at revenge."

Ratchet mumbled as he finished up his work and gestured for Jazz to get up.

Jazz complied and wished the doc happy hunting before returning to his post back in the command center of the base.

"If ya' need anythin', jus' let me know doc."

"Of course."

Ratchet kindly showed him to the main entrance of his domain. The second he left, Ratchet cackled evilly and activated the lock on the medbay door. It shut and locked with an ominous click. The CMO turned back and began to walk slowly around the room, searching for someone.

"I know you are here, Sunstreaker…and I **will** find you. There will be no escape!!"

Sunstreaker's eyes widened at this unfortunate turn of events and inched his way further beneath the recharge berth, hiding in the shadows. He barely restrained a yelp when his internal comlink beeped, alerting him to an incoming message from his brother.

::Where the pit are you Sunstreaker?!::

::I…uhhh….seem to be stuck::

Silence lasted a few moments before he received a response.

::What kind of **stuck**?::

::The Hatchet somehow knew I was here and locked me in…**alone with him**::

Sunstreaker shuddered with the realization and hoped to primus he wasn't found. There was no knowing what the Hatchet was gonna do to him if he was caught.

::Sorry bro, I hate to say it but…you are on your own::

::Gee, thanks for your concern::

::When he catches you--::

::IF he catches me, you mean…::

::No, WHEN he catches you, don't reveal ANYTHING about our prank or everything is lost and we are doomed as failures the rest of our lives!!::

::I'll do my best but you know how hard it is with him::

::Good luck…Don't mess this up::

The link was cut before he could retort, leaving Sunstreaker to his doomed fate. Some help _he_ was.

Sunstreaker froze when Ratchet's feet stopped directly in front of his hiding spot. He remained perfectly still and silently powered down his unnecessary systems to give him more stealth. He shuttered his optics in relief when the medic continued on, searching elsewhere.

The lonesome twin saw the ceiling vent was still unlocked and knew this was his only chance at escape. For a moment, he suffered a short bout of déjà vu and shook his head in disgust.

As soon as Ratchet had his back turned on him he quietly crawled out from his hiding place and made a run for it.

He had almost pulled himself completely through the vent opening and sighed with relief.

_YES! I made it…so long doc psycho!_

Sunstreaker's victory was short lived when he felt a strong hand grip one of his feet from below.

"Oh, no you don't Sunstreaker! There will be no escape for you…"

The yellow twin struggled to pull himself free but was no match for the seasoned medic's strength. His hands lost their grip and he felt himself falling. Ratchet roughly shoved him down on one of the recharge berths and activated the restraint systems, keeping his victim pinned down.

Sunstreaker struggled against his restraints and screamed both aloud and through his comlink, his words making the CMO chuckle darkly as he shut and locked the ventilation shaft.

::SIDESWIPE! HE CAUGHT ME! HELP!!::

::Sunstreaker, just chillax…I told you he was going to catch you. Just act natural and you will be fine::

::What is he gonna do to me Sides?::

::How should I know? He only caught me once before and that was when you were still offline from that one battle we got slagged in back on Cybertron::

Sunstreaker's eyes dimmed at the memory and his struggling ceased.

::We were still younglings practically but…what did you get caught for?::

::Hatchet threw a hammer at my head when I refused to leave you alone in the medbay, cause I thought you needed company…::

::And then what?::

There was a short silence on Sideswipe's end before he decided to continue.

::…I threw the hammer back at him.::

::You WHAT?!::

::Yeah, I know::

::How are you still alive, bro? No one throws something back at Hatchet and lives to tell the tale!::

::He threatened to weld my mouth shut for eternity if I told anyone. Oh, and he welded my aft to the ceiling until you finally woke up. You were still out of it, so I'm sure you don't remember…::

Sunstreaker tried to recall seeing his twin hanging from the ceiling but his memory banks had been corrupted thanks to the chunk of rubble that had fallen on his head. He sustained that injury by shoving his twin out of the way just as the building had been hit by incoming missiles, sending the building down in a pile of rubble.

Sideswipe had been so panicked when his twin disappeared beneath the debris and their spark bond dimmed, he had been thrown into a near rabid frenzy to dig him out. When Ratchet appeared on scene, he had been forced to violently knock him out.

It seemed that Sideswipe was the one always saving him. Of course Sunstreaker had his moments of glory as well and he never let his twin forget it.

His trip down memory lane was cut abruptly short when a dark shadow loomed above him, blocking out the light. Sunstreaker shrieked to see Ratchet holding a syringe in one hand.

::SIDESWIPE!! HELP!::

::Will you mute it already?! Oh… yeah, forgot to tell you that if Hatchet is desperate enough, he will most likely use some sort of truth serum. Just focus on one thing, such as "The Hatchet is Crazy" or "Prowl is boring"::

"NO! Don't do it Ratchet, I'm begging you!"

Ratchet looked mildly surprised for a moment.

"Why, do you have something to hide from me?"

"N-no! Hide from you? W-when have I ever had anything to hide from you? Are you crazy?"

Sunstreaker babbled so quickly, his words almost blended together, a sure sign of nervousness.

::You can do it, Sunny! Remember, don't tell him about our prank…**not one word**::

The internal comlink was cut once again, leaving Sunstreaker to deal with the Hatchet himself.

Ratchet waved the syringe threateningly in front of the yellow twin's face and began his interrogation once more.

"I would rather not use this truth drug on you but you are severely tempting me. Tell me what I need to know and you are free."

"You wouldn't dare!!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Ratchet's hand descended towards his arm and Sunstreaker shrieked again, stopping Ratchet.

"OKAY! I'll tell you EVERYTHING! Just…just put the syringe down."

Ratchet complied and placed the syringe down on his counter top and crossed his arms awaiting an explanation.

"Please, do tell."

"I…w-we were gonna, um… well actually its sort of…"

"Yes?"

Sunstreaker looked like he was about to cry, a look the medic hadn't seen on his face since the troublesome twin had been a youngling. It nearly broke Ratchet's heart…until he remembered who he was dealing with.

"It was supposed to be a surprise party, that's why I was hiding—happy birthday Ratchet."

Ratchet did not look impressed and blinked his optics a few times.

"How glitched do you think I am? Today is **not** my birthday."

Sunstreaker wasn't going to admit defeat so quickly and put on his best acting skills. He looked shocked for a moment and then angry before screaming both profanities and death threats towards both Jazz and his twin.

"THEY LIED TO ME!! THOSE SLAGGERS!! JAZZ…SIDESWIPE! Just wait until I'm free, **nothing** will stop me from turning you both into slag heaps!!"

Ratchet actually bought it and released him from his restraints and unlocked the door. He watched the twin race down the hallway in a murderous rage with mild amusement before turning around and getting back to work. He put the **empty** syringe back where it belonged with a small laugh. The Lamborghini twins were so gullible.

-4 Hours Later-

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker returned to their quarters after a harrowing escape from an enraged 1st Lieutenant. Their prank had been a success…

_Flashback_

_::At last, our revenge will be complete!::_

_::You said it Sunny::_

_Jazz entered his quarters after finishing his shift and went to sit at his desk to catch up on some work that Optimus required later that evening. The second he sat down, his comlink beeped. He answered it cautiously only to hear snickering on the other end._

"_Argh…what do ya' want?"_

"_Nothing Jazz…nothing at all."_

_The call ended with a heavy click and Jazz had that feeling. The twins were nearby and from the sound of it, they were about to strike._

"_Bring it on! I dare you…"_

_After sitting still for another five minutes with nothing out of the ordinary occurring, called it a false alarm…_

"_Heh, those two slag-for-brains jus' wanna make me paranoid."_

_Jazz reached over to grab his datapad off of his desk and the moment he lifted it up, a humming sound filled the air around him as something was activated. He tried to put the datapad down, only to find that it was stuck to his hand…magnetically._

_Outraged, Jazz yelled for the twins while trying to stand up…only to find that he could not move. His aft was __**also**__ magnetically sealed to his chair._

_Now that he was completely incapacitated and helpless, the twins entered his room with huge grins on their faces, both waving smugly back at him from the doorway. The sight of them alone was enough to set him off. _

"_Both of you are DEAD!!"_

"_Sure we are…but not for another ten earth days at least."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Unless you call Ratchet of course…he is the only one who can free you, although it might take him a few days to figure this thingie-majig out."_

"_You have Wheeljack to thank for this gizmo…we've been saving it for a rainy day."_

"_Excuse me?!"_

"_Attempt to prank us back after this and we declare WAR."_

"_Oh, don' worry… it already IS WAR!!"_

_The twins laughed as they left, completely ignoring the rest of Jazz's death threats. _

_They had already let Bumblebee know what they were up to. Bumblebee in turn had informed Ironhide, who told Optimus, who called Ratchet…now all of them were on their way to view the spectacle._

_Bumblebee also carried a note for Jazz from the twins…further humiliating instructions on how to free himself. There was a password that could shut down the magnetic device but it was voice encoded so that Jazz and only Jazz alone could say it._

_The twins had hidden cameras in Jazz's room and watched the spectacle from the safety of their quarters. The others got there and couldn't believe their optics._

"_Jazz…what have they done to you THIS time?"_

"_THOSE FRAGGERS ARE GONNA GET IT!"_

_He struggled against the magnetic force binding him to his chair and continued swearing death threats on the twins until a beeping silenced him. He looked down at the datapad still stuck to his hand and read the flashing message._

_::Voice command activated. Password required::_

"_What in the name of Primus…"_

_Ratchet walked over and assessed the situation before looking gravely down at Jazz._

"_I'm afraid it could take some time for me to override this one, my friend. The twins knew what they were doing… for once…"_

_Jazz growled low, nearly crushing the datapad in his clenched hand but remembered his situation. _

_Two laughing voices rang out from hidden speakers in the room. How had he missed those?!_

"_Heh-heh…you gotta admit Jazz, we got you good this time."_

"_We have been avenged!!"_

"_No one humiliates or outpranks us and gets away with it!"_

"_The password is easy."_

"_Just say **Sunstreaker and Sideswipe win** and you are free."_

_Jazz's visor slid over his face as his rage forced him into battle mode and he screamed back at them._

"_I'll neva' give you the time o' day!!"_

"_It's your choice…"_

_The connection was lost and the other autobots were left standing there in total shock._

"_Well, I guess you have no choice Jazz but to do as they say. Unless you want to sit there another three days at least," Ratchet offered from where he was standing beside him._

_The others were trying to hold back laughter._

"_I'll neva' let them win!" Jazz defiantly held his ground, intent on sitting there for the rest of eternity if that's what it took._

_And that is exactly what Jazz did…for a full 24 hours at least until the base's sirens went off, alerting them to a Decepticon attack on an oil rig only 50 miles north. Optimus ordered Jazz to join them, apologizing as he did so._

"_I'm sorry Jazz but these petty games between you and the twins will have to wait. I need you out there on the field with us."_

"_Yes sir…"_

_Optimus left Jazz alone and in the dark of his quarters Jazz growled out the password._

"_Sunstreaker and Sideswipe win."_

_The humming immediately stopped and his datapad clattered back to his desk. He stood up and stretched stiff joints and servos, racing out with murderous intent. If the twins crossed his path now, they were scrap…_

_"This isn't over by a long shot...you wan' a prank war...I'll give ya' a prank war!!"_

_End Flashback_

And so quite fortunately for them, it was their turn to guard the base. Sunstreaker had never been so thankful for a duty roster in his life. Jazz would no doubt be gunning doubly for them after their latest mission was completed.

In the quiet of the base, the twins made sure that Ratchet's medbay was set up…they owed the doc a little 'present' as well… stage two of the Twin's Revenge was about to commence.

_TO BE CONTINUED!!_


	2. Phase Two: Ratchet

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I contracted a flu-like virus and I have some other troubles in my life that still need resolving. *sigh*

I thank all of you who reviewed already!! **I would like to thank: PrancingTiger86, Jessie07, Detective Huckle, and shimmershadow30 for reviewing!**

_Please review!_

Chapter 2

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched the battle raging between the Con's and their teammates from the safety of their base. Sam and Mikaela had stopped by earlier to say hello but left after Sideswipe told them they wouldn't be back for some time.

After witnessing, on screen, how ruthlessly Jazz ripped through their enemies one by one…they knew that he was taking out his wrath on imaginary versions of them. This was only proved when Jazz tackled Starscream and shouted "DIE SUNSTREAK'A!!" above the angry roar of battle.

Starscream's snarky voice screeched back as they continued to wrestle with each other.

"You slaggin glitch!! I'm _Starscream_, you fool! _**Starscream!!**_"

Not only was Starscream extremely confused by his foe's random outburst but in for the aft-kicking of his life. Barricade was the next victim…apparently Jazz fantasized that this Con, was Sideswipe and viciously mauled him into a retreat.

The battle was over before it had even begun, the Decepticons fleeing before the crazed Autobot 1st Lt.

He would have chased after them but Ironhide and Ratchet forcefully held him back, until at last they were out of his sight.

"Wow…do you think he is mad at us?"

Sideswipe turned dull optics on his brother and smacked him.

"You really are a dumb-aft, you know that Sunny?"

The twins continued to monitor the base from the command room and the moment they saw the others returning made themselves scarce. They fled down the hallway towards their room, hearing Jazz's murderous sing-song voice drifting from somewhere behind them.

"Come out, come out wherev'a you are!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slid to a stop when they reached their room. Only something was seriously wrong…

"Hurry the frag up Sideswipe!! He's coming!" Sunstreaker began to panic as Jazz's voice grew closer.

"I'm trying! I've punched in our door code but it won't open!!"

"Move over and let me try," Sunstreaker roughly shoved his twin aside and frantically punched in their key code to unlock their door. A red light and a small 'beep-beep-beep' alerted the two troublemaking mechs that they were indeed, locked out.

"SLAG! Someone must have changed our code!"

"What's the matta'? Locked outta' yo' quarters?"

The twins turned around with wide optics.

Jazz stood in front of them with a wicked grin on his face, the rest of his evil expression lost behind his battle visor. He held a huge, mega roll of duct tape in one hand and a coil of rope in the other.

"Who's first?!"

They screamed and ran, splitting up as they usually did when being chased by an angry victim on the receiving end of a prank. Only one of them would get caught…and Sunstreaker be slagged if he let it be him. He figured it was his brother's turn to suffer for once.

He chanced a backwards glance and sighed with relief to see that he was not the one being pursued. Just when he thought it was safe, he rounded a corner and ran straight into his commanding officer.

"Thank Primus…Optimus Sir, please…if you have any mercy, whatsoever!"

Sunstreaker began but was cut off by Optimus's amused chuckle.

"I'm afraid you are on your own. Ratchet thought it might be fair if we evened the playing field."

"So, you had our door code changed?!"

"Of course"

Sunstreaker stared at his commander in total, absolute shock…unwilling to comprehend what was happening here.

"But…b-but…"

_This can't be happening…this…this is so…so…this is…I don't even know what this is!_

"Perhaps it would be wise if you thought of the consequences _before _you acted in the future."

With those final words of wisdom, Optimus continued down the corridor, leaving the yellow mech stuttering.

"B-but…but...you…y-you can't do this!!"

His commander didn't appear to have heard him as he disappeared around the corner up ahead, most likely returning to his office.

Sunstreaker screeched when he heard his brother's panicked voice echoing through the base over the loudspeakers, startling at least half a century out of him.

**SUNNY!! Jazz is coming for you…RUN!**

It took a minute for that to actually process and when it did, Sunstreaker was off like a bullet. He slid to a stop next to one of the wall-com's, about to respond. His brother continued, sounding desperate.

**I've already been caught…I'm in a sticky situation here, I could really use some help!!**

Wait a minute…his brother NEVER begged to be rescued! His brother's pride was about as massive as Sunstreaker's own ego. And why wasn't he communicating through their internal comlinks?

His hand wavered hesitantly over the com-buttons about to respond, when out of the blue his twin barreled around the corner and tackled him screaming.

"DON'T touch that!"

They slid a few feet down the hall before Sunstreaker was helped back to his feet, looking at his brother with a dazed expression.

"What in the pit is going on?"

Sideswipe held a finger to his lip components, indicating that his brother should shut up immediately. He then pointed up at the ceiling a few yards ahead of them, pushing them both back against a shadowy portion of the wall into a blind spot that the camera could not see.

Sunstreaker looked startled but grinned when he understood. Sideswipe had calculated exactly when the camera would cycle through another portion of the hallway. While he was in the act of tackling his brother, Sideswipe had slapped a thin cylindrical disk onto the floor below the com on the wall. A holographic image of Sunstreaker appeared immediately and replayed the last minute of his twin's actions in a continuous loop, making it look like Sunstreaker had never moved.

"If I timed this right…then hopefully we'll hear something soon."

At that moment, the loudspeakers resumed talking.

**Come free me and together we can outsmart him!**

"How did you lose him?" Sunstreaker whispered.

"I have my ways," Sideswipe smirked, before his expression turned serious, "Listen, we are unable to use our internal comlinks, I have already tried in order to warn you. Luckily for us, Ratchet hasn't found our homing beacons yet…thank Primus for small favors."

After a minute more of silence, they heard "Sideswipe's" final message.

**Please Sunny…I'm beggin' you. Don't leave me all alone!**

His brother's pleading voice froze Sunstreaker's spark, even though his brother was standing right next to him. The two glanced at each other as the exact duplication of Sideswipe's voice faded out.

"That was decidedly creepy…" Sideswipe commented before motioning that they continue forward.

"Agreed," Sunstreaker shuddered and followed after him.

"Jazz is going all out this time."

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize that I'm no longer there…"

"Not to worry…by the time he figures it out, it will be too late…"

They darted from corridor to corridor.

"Hey, Sides? Where exactly are we going?"

"If we get to the central control room we can access the security cameras to see exactly where Jazz is…but most importantly, to fix our door code problem."

Sunstreaker satisfied with the answer, continued to follow him although a growing sense of unease leaked into his spark.

_That's odd…why do I feel so paranoid when Sideswipe is right here with me? Jazz wasn't kidding, he really wants revenge._

It was only after they had **passed** the control room that Sunstreaker knew something wasn't right. Instead of continuing to follow Sideswipe, he stealthily fell back and entered the control room, accessing the mainframe. After changing their door code, he searched through different rooms and corridors, pulling the images up on the main screen. At last he found what he was looking for…

"What in the pit?!"

The door whooshed open just then and a shadowy silhouette blocked out the brightness from the hallway, sending rays of light into the darkened room.

"I told you to stay with me!!"

"ARGH, just leave me alone…PSYCHO BOT!!"

Sunstreaker ran for the door, ready to trample the mech standing in the doorway. The moment he got there, he was greeted with the image of Optimus Prime. He did a double take and confusion filled his voice.

"B-but…I thought you were…you sounded just like…"

"You thought I sounded like whom, Sideswipe?"

Sunstreaker heard his own voice this time.

Next thing he knew, an enraged Jazz had tackled him to the floor, sending him down in a heap of misery.

Jazz laughed maniacally as he powered down the holo emitter and voice alteration devices and made his victim a little more…comfortable.

"Argh…I'm gonna need mo' tape…"

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A few hours later and the twins were both together again—completely wrapped in duct tape and rope from head to foot. They were hanging upside down from the ceiling, the triple strength adhesive making it impossible for them to escape on their own free will.

Jazz chuckled quite amused and left his captives to return to the control room, now back on shift but not before rubbing his victory in their faces. The other Autobots didn't call him an expert saboteur and undercover agent for nothing.

"I can' believe you fell for tha'…looks like revenge is **mine**, _posers_!"

The red and yellow mechs growled back at him just before the door shut.

Sideswipe shook his head with a long suffering sigh.

"Don't worry Sunny…we'll get him back…**I swear it**."

After another five minutes, the door whooshed open again and the owner of the room looked up startled, completely freezing in his tracks.

"Ironhide, ol' buddy…let us down!"

"We promise not to prank you again…"

"Not for another three earth years at least!"

The twins pleaded with their comrade who just continued to stand there dumbly. Before long, a low rumbling filled the room immediately followed by howling laughter as the weapons specialist bore witness to the troublesome twin's plight.

At last, he was calm enough to reply.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you both look so pathetically hilarious…I'd blow a hole through your afts for trespassing!!" Ironhide twirled his cannons for emphasis.

"Okay, we understand…now get us down!"

"Why should I?" Ironhide crossed his arms and smirked.

The twins blinked dumbfounded.

"Come on, we are all on the same team here!"

"No offense but your room kind of scares me," Sideswipe indicated the hill of weapons and other ordinance piled on top of Ironhide's recharge berth. There were enough guns and explosives in that pile to wipe out an army.

Not to mention all of the war posters and trophies mounted on his walls. And by trophies…usually some random Con's arm or leg Ironhide collected after the biggest and most notorious of battles fought during Cybertron's Great Wars.

Sideswipe shuddered in disgust.

_Talk about obsessed…no wonder he's the weapons officer._

"Aren't you having fun?"

"FUN?! YOU CONSIDER THIS FUN?!" Sunstreaker finally shrieked. His paint job was slag by now…he could already imagine how the paint was going to peel off with all of the tape. This had to be the yellow mech's worst nightmare.

Ironhide laughed maniacally and left them hanging there.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

5 hours later…

The twins were finally free but only because ol' blood and guts wanted to recharge peacefully in his quarters.

They returned to their room and sulked until Sunstreaker remembered something.

"Hey Sides! We forgot all about Hatchet!"

His twin's optics lit up with an eerie glow.

"We should check on him…see how the good ol' doc is doing."

They pulled up a handheld video monitor and accessed the live feed in the medbay from their own personal cameras and speakers hidden within the room.

"Slag…he isn't there."

"Are you sure? Pan a little over to the left…"

"Perfect! He's sorting supplies."

"Should we activate it yet?"

"Give it another minute…"

They waited patiently, biding their time until at last, the perfect opportunity presented itself.

Sunstreaker activated the remote in his hand and they watched with baited breath.

Ratchet was just finishing sorting through a container full of wires. A few tools lay on the countertop. He forgot to put them away after Jazz's maintenance. The second he picked up a screwdriver he whirled towards the door in alarm, expecting to see someone standing there when a voice spoke to him.

"**Hey, slag-for-brains…over here!"**

Ratchet frowned and walked cautiously out of the medbay and peered down either sides of the hallway. No one was in sight.

He returned and put the screwdriver away but the moment it left his hand, it began to sing obnoxiously.

"**99 cubes of energon on the wall! 99 cubes of energon…you take one down pass it around—"**

Ratchet snatched the screwdriver back into his hand and it shut up immediately. He peered closer at it and growled.

"What the slag are those fraggers up to now!"

Nothing happened.

He continued to glare daggers at the offending tool and didn't hear another peep.

The CMO shook his head and put it away hastily and picked up the last tool…namely, a wrench.

Ratchet jumped and threw the tool across the room on reflex, when another voice screamed back at him.

"**RUN! It's the Hatchet! FLEE FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEESSSS!!"**

He walked over to the wrench, mumbling obscenities and picked it up.

"**PLEASE DON'T THROW ME!!"**

The CMO dropped it again in shock. Ratchet frowned and shook the wrench trying to make it shut up as it repeated the same phrase another three times. He shouted back at it, not caring if he was screaming at an inanimate object or not.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO THE PIT!!"

Miraculously…it shut up. Ratchet sighed, believing his torture was over…

"**I was scared you were gonna' throw me!"**

Ratchet turned to the door after hearing his own voice but then looked down at the tool, his optics widening ever so slightly. The wrench was talking…and it sounded just like him.

"They can't be serious…"

"**They have to be if they went **_**this**_** far…the glitches!"**

"Wait just a slaggin' minute! Am I actually having a conversation…with my **wrench?!"**

"**Most certainly… You **_**are **_**talking to me after all."**

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Ratchet shrieked and threw it across the room again, the same phrase repeating incessantly.

"**PLEASE DON'T THROW ME! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME!"**

The CMO ran from his medbay. He found Optimus and explained the whole thing.

"Sir, I am telling you…either my wrench is really _alive, _however unlikely, or the twins are still being a pain in the aft!"

Optimus arrived in the medbay a few minutes later with Ratchet and picked up the wrench.

It was so silent you could hear a needle drop.

"What was the problem again?"

Ratchet took the wrench from Optimus and shook it and threw it across the room expectantly.

Still…nothing happened. Had he imagined it?

"Sir, you have to believe me…it fragging **talked **to me! Since when have I ever made stuff up?"

Optimus did not know how to respond right away.

"Perhaps all you need is a little R&R. You are constantly overworking yourself. I think it is time you had a break."

Ratchet stared stonily back at him with a frown and narrowed optics.

"I am **not** glitched in the processor OR in need of recharge."

"Do I have to make this an order?" Optimus insisted.

"No, **sir**"

"Glad to hear it. If you need anything, just let me know."

Optimus left Ratchet alone and returned to the control room.

After experimentally dropping the wrench a couple of times, the medic deemed that it was safe and began to put it away.

The energon in his lines froze for a second when it talked…**again.**

"**You don't look well."**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned triumphantly as the CMO fritzed out some more.

Sideswipe hi-fived his brother as he held the microphone to his mouth and did his best "Hatchet" impersonation. With the help of a computer program, whatever he said into the microphone transmitted back through the silver micro speaker that was planted on the wrench in the form of Ratchet's voice. It was quite clever…if Sideswipe said so himself.

Every couple of minutes as they watched his reactions on screen, Sideswipe twirled his finger in the air to signal Sunstreaker to both mute the microphone and to put the automated response on so he could laugh his aft off.

"I think we really messed up his processor this time."

"Pretty soon he will be as paranoid as Red Alert!"

Ratchet had his back turned to the door and was crouched over his workbench, holding the wrench in one hand. He was pointing one finger at the offending tool, hissing in barely controlled fury.

"Listen here, you pain in the aft…either shut up, shut down, or go to the pit, you hear me?!"

"**Only if you promise not to throw me again"**

Ratchet growled as he glared holes through the tool.

"YOU don't tell me what to do, you little fragger!!"

Just then, the door slid open and Bumblebee walked in. He froze mid-step when he saw Ratchet crouched over his workbench like some kind of a hunchbacked cave person, pointing at the inanimate object in his hand.

Bumblebee was hesitant…the doc looked just a little crazed.

"Maybe this isn't a good time…I can leave if yo—"

Ratchet turned to glare at the young scout a moment and snapped back at him.

"STAY! SIT DOWN!!"

The medic emphasized his words with a pointed index finger that pointed first at the floor and then across the room at an examining table.

Bumblebee took a seat on one of the exam tables and watched the unusual spectacle unfolding in front of his optics, feeling slightly nervous.

"**Every time you throw me…you hurt my feelings!"**

"YOU don't HAVE feelings! YOU ARE A WRENCH for Primus's sake!!"

"If you're busy I can just leav—" Bumblebee started to say but Ratchet turned on him again.

"No…just STAY there!"

Ratchet really didn't give a cyber-rat's aft, if anyone was watching him. His wrench needed to be taught a lesson…it was a mouthy little thing.

"**PLEASE DON'T THROW ME! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME!"**

"MAYBE I SHOULD THROW YOU!!"

Ratchet lifted the wrench into the air about to hurl it across the room when its voice returned.

"**Throw me again and I'll kick your aft, you slagging glitch!"**

"How DARE you talk back to me you insubordinate, piece of scrap!!"

Ratchet's optic started twitching and he looked back at Bumblebee who was trying to tip-toe out of the door.

"SEE what I have to put up with?! I TOLD you I'm not glitched in the processor! YOU can hear the voice too…can't you?!"

"Of course I can…it sounds just like you," Bumblebee responded nervously.

Ratchet laughed and then handed the younger mech the wrench.

"Talk to it… see if it talks back."

Bumblebee just stared at Ratchet in disbelief but obeyed just the same.

"Uh…hello there, wrenchet…how are you?"

Ratchet blinked a few times.

"Did you just call my wrench, _wrenchet?"_

"Well…yeah because it's a wrench…but it's your voice. I thought the name fit it perfectly."

Ratchet froze up and his optics dimmed…almost as if he had gone into temporary stasis.

Bumblebee waved his hand in front of Ratchet's face but got no response. The young scout looked back at the wrench and hissed furiously at it.

"What is the matter with you? This has gone a little too far, you guys!"

"**What a _sparkling_…come on Bumblebee…can't you take a little joke? Admit it, this was hilarious!! The Hatchet is never going to throw anything at us ever again!"**

Bumblebee replied in a flat voice.

"Don't be so sure…"

Just then, Ratchet's optics came online and he pulled out a mini laser and targeted the hidden microphone on the wrench. His optics dimmed whenever he was in the middle of scanning something.

"Before I offline the two of you…I just want you both to know that this is the LAST time you two slaggers EVER touch ANYTHING in my med bay again!"

With that last and final threat delivered, Ratchet activated the laser melting the micro speaker off.

"I apologize, Bumblebee. If I recall correctly you have a scheduled maintenance exam, correct?"

"Yes, sir"

The two walked back into the med bay together, the wrench now back to normal and the prank momentarily forgotten.

The twins smirked and shook their heads.

"Well…it looks like stage two of 'The Twin's Revenge' has been completed, dear brother."

"Indeed it has."

As they prepared to recharge, Sideswipe looked over at his twin with a mischievous glint in his optics.

"Hey Sunny…do you think Hatchet will be able to find the microchip in his screwdriver?"

Sunstreaker turned his head with a wicked grin.

"Which screwdriver?"

The twins shared a laugh and retired for the night, not worried at all about the impending vengeance that two of their commanding officers had in store for them.

That was two down...and only two more to go. They had to be extremely creative and extra careful with phase three and four. Pranking Ironhide and Optimus was going to take delicate work and sufficient planning. No matter...however long it took...it would be worth it.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: It might be a little while before I can update, my life is hectic although reviews may help speed things up so PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Revenge On Standby

Author's Note: Wow…after a week of torture, the virus is still kicking my miserable aft. Thanks so much for reviewing, adding the story to alert and to favorites. I want to recognize the people that reviewed last chapter: _AutobotGirl6, Hot Rod's Girl, Jessie07, PrancingTiger86, Wide Spread Panic, and autobotgirl12328-- thank you!!_

Chapter 3

"At last, some peace and quiet"

Ratchet sat down in his office, adjacent to the med bay. The twins had kept themselves out of sight for a good two weeks, with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. The CMO wasn't complaining. He still owed those two slaggers a wrench to the head.

Speaking of which…his wrench had gone missing about a week after what they did to him. He tried to look on the bright side. The seasoned medic knew from experience…it could have been a lot worse.

The base's alarm activated halfway through one of Ratchet's numerous reports he was typing. He growled before shutting off his data pad.

"Of all the times that fragging thing has to go off!"

Ratchet left the medical bay to join his comrades in the command room, annoyed at the interruption. Optimus Prime spread the word that a new autobot was arriving on earth although the frequency was warbled and a bit hard to make out.

Ratchet perked up immediately. At least he didn't have to worry about the new arrival being one of the pit spawn, they were _already here_!!

"We do know that this new autobot is Wheeljack. Ratchet, I need you to work on homing in on his landing beacon. The rest of you, are coming with me."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both shared a grin. Optimus locked optics with the two troublemakers and shook his head in the negative.

"You are both still confined to base for another three earth days until you have completed your punishment detail."

The twins grumbled but didn't protest. They would have their chance to catch up with Wheeljack later. Ratchet stood glaring daggers of death through Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. If looks could kill…they would be melted slag. It only took a few seconds for them to notice.

Sunstreaker was the first. He elbowed his twin and got his attention. Sideswipe turned to see what his twin was gaping at and cringed inwardly when he met the CMO's menacing glare.

They took off like lightning to take refuge on the other side of the base.

Bumblebee watched them leave and twittered. He had stealthily slipped Sideswipe, Ratchet's wrench when the doc wasn't looking and now the medic was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you still doing here? GO!"

The scout ran after the others, wondering what was up with the doc. He usually wasn't this grouchy…then again, after the twin's last prank he could see why.

Optimus and the others transformed and rolled out of the base, heading for the state of Oregon. They would arrive at the landing zone in approximately three hours. Ratchet and the twins were all alone to guard the base for six hours. That was all the time the twins needed.

They crept into Ratchet's office and dropped something on his desk and ran out. A few minutes later, Ratchet turned the corner and returned to his desk.

The minute he sat down, he noticed what was out of place…there in front of him sat his wrench, staring innocently up at him. It wasn't the google eyes or the doodling with permanent markers, the silly string, glue, **or** the confetti attachments that made the wrench look like a mini duplicate of him that made him upset…it was the name that was laser engraved into the middle of it.

_Wrenchet_

"SUNSTREAKER!! SIDESWIPE!"

The CMO stormed from his med bay with one optic twitching, armed with his wrench in hand. He **warned** them not to touch anything in his med bay…but the slaggers _never_ seemed to listen!!

Most everyone else, including the humans, knew…that touching the medic's supplies earned them an "owie". But to _alter_ Ratchet's tools was the ultimate insult...and the twins had just unknowingly signed their death warrants.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

The Twin's were relatively smart and stayed away from the two places they knew the medic would find them in—namely their quarters and the rec room.

"This is so creepy…why couldn't we hide in the brig or in the ventilation shafts again?" Sideswipe whined as they remained crouched behind one of their crewmate's recharge berths.

"Are you _glitched?! _Didn't you hear Hatchet screaming at us a second ago? From the sound of it, he's going to search every room in this base…"

"…and he has five hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifteen seconds to do it."

Both twins thought this over and sat in relative silence for another five minutes.

"Next time…let's wait until _after_ the new arrival enters the base."

"Fine"

"_Fine"_

"**Fine"**

Another five minutes passed and Sideswipe fidgeted nervously.

"I just want to know one thing…"

"…yeah bro"

"WHY Ironhide's room?!"

"Shhhh! He might hear us!"

They remained quiet, the silence lasting fifteen minutes this time as their audios strained to pick up signs that the incensed medic was nearby. Sunstreaker had moved to hide across from Sideswipe, now positioned next to Ironhide's rarely used desk.

"Four hours left."

"If we can escape him that long…we might have a chance."

"Do you really think Ratchet will look for us in _here_ of all places?"

Sideswipe mulled this over and shook his head.

"Did you ever stop to consider…that he might look here _first?!_ Think about it Sunny, he will probably try to put himself in our shoes. He probably knows that _this_—" Sideswipe paused to gesture frantically towards the rest of the room, "—is the _last_ place we would want to be!!"

Sunstreaker frowned and threw an empty ammo clip at his twin from across the room.

Sideswipe saw it coming and caught it in his hand, frowning at his brother.

"What in the pit, Sunny…stop trying to make racket or we're caught!"

"Whatever"

Sunstreaker stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Sideswipe bolted after him and blocked the entrance.

"Where are you going?"

"To hide somewhere else"

"Why? What did I do?!"

"With your constant talking…it's no wonder we haven't been caught yet! You are driving me nuts, Sides! Do me…and the rest of the world a favor…and shut up!"

Sideswipe tried to stop Sunstreaker from leaving and pushed him back. Sunstreaker growled and roughly shoved him in return, turning for the door again. Sideswipe in a last ditch attempt to stop him, dove for Sunstreaker and managed to catch hold of one of his legs. He held on for dear life and pleaded.

"Please don't go! You know I talk a lot when I'm nervous! Stay and I swear by Primus that I will be quiet…" Sideswipe whispered furiously.

Sunstreaker reached down and pried Sideswipe's hands off of his leg with an annoyed look and marched out of the door, leaving his twin alone in the dark of Ironhide's room.

Sideswipe groaned and returned to his original hiding place but not before he had tripped over something. He cursed quietly and activated night vision to see what it was. A grin slowly crept across his face as he read the label.

"**Ironhide's homebrewed high grade: keep out of reach of sparklings**."

_This is perfect._

::Hey Sunshine! I found something really cool::

::I don't care::

::Not even if it's a secret stash of Hide's homebrewed high grade?::

For a moment the line was silent.

::If this is a trick to get me to come back…::

::It's not, I swear!::

At that instant, the door whooshed open and Sideswipe looked up to see who had entered and froze when he saw Ratchet. He looked like a sparkling caught with his hand in the goodie jar and guiltily stared back at the ornery CMO.

"uhh…hi there Ratchet. It's not what it looks like!"

A deafening silence greeted his ears and he dropped the canister and backed away from the entrance way, feeling fear squeezing his spark.

"L-listen…about your wrench…"

Sideswipe temporarily offlined when a hard, metal object collided neatly with his cranial unit.

::Sideswipe…come in. Can you hear me?::

Ratchet walked over to the unconscious form of Sideswipe and shook his head sorrowfully.

"You made me do it, youngling."

Sunstreaker grew worried when his brother didn't respond.

::Can you hear me now?::

He bolted into a run when he sensed that his twin had gone into stasis.

_FRAG! Hatchet must have found him!_

Ratchet slung Sideswipe over his shoulder and left Ironhide's quarters.

::SIDESWIPE! ANSWER ME!::

By the time Sunstreaker got back to Ironhide's quarters, his brother was gone.

There was only one place that the doc could have taken him. The yellow lambo twin raced down the hallway, towards Ratchet's med bay.

He crept closer and crouched low, peering around a corner. Ratchet was currently examining the dent in Sideswipe's head.

Sunstreaker slowly backed away and raced for the control room. Once he got there he locked it and viewed the monitors. Sideswipe was placed under restraints as Ratchet began to repair his head, taking great care not to damage him further even though he was still unhappy about what they did to _wrenchet_.

Sideswipe's optics came back online and he twitched a moment. He noticed Ratchet hovering above his head and blinked.

"Ratchet…what just happened? Last thing I remember was you throwing a wren—" Sideswipe paused mid sentence when his processor fully rebooted and his memory was restored.

"…never mind" Sideswipe sighed in defeat.

"Be thankful this is _all_ I did to you. You will not be so lucky in the future, should you choose to do this again."

::Sides, come in...can you hear me?::

::Loud and clear. What's your status?::

::I locked myself in the control room and I'm watching the video feed::

Ratchet finished repairing the red twin's head and left the room, most likely to show Sunstreaker the same courtesy that he had just shown him.

Sunstreaker stared at the monitors and rolled his optics in disbelief. Ratchet was planning on ambushing him the moment he went to find his twin.

"Not THIS again!"

::Hey, Sides. I can't come and get you. Hatchet is setting up another trap just like last time::

::That's fine, bro. It's not like we have much else to do anyhow::

After an hour and a half of waiting for Sunstreaker to show up, Ratchet finally lost his patience and began to search the area again.

Sunstreaker was just about to relay this news to his brother when he received an incoming distress call from the other autobots.

**"We have retrieved Wheeljack but the decepticons have paid us a surprise visit on our way back. We need you to rendezvous with us at these coordinates!"** Optimus Prime's voice faded away and a nearby screen flickered as data streamed in on the console. Sunstreaker sounded the warning klaxon and ran off to tell the others.

He rounded a corner within a few yards of the med bay when something hard bounced off of his helm.

"HEY! Watch the paint!"

Sunstreaker fell to his knees, disoriented and looked up to see _another_ wrench come flying at his forehead. The yellow twin was knocked down, in temporary stasis.

Ratchet frowned down at Sunstreaker before hauling him to the med bay. He released Sideswipe and after receiving the same message that Sunny had only moments ago, raced out with the red twin to aid their comrades, leaving the yellow ray of sunshine restrained in the med bay.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A few hours later…

Sunstreaker came online again and tried to get up, only to realize he couldn't move. He swore under his breath when he heard the tell-tale signs of energy restraints.

His head hurt.

And it was quiet.

Too quiet.

"What the slag just happened? Last thing I remember is Hatchet throwing a wren—" Sunstreaker shut up when he remembered, unknowingly saying almost the same exact thing his twin had only a few hours ago.

"You are finally awake I see. How is your head?"

Ratchet stood next to him.

"Like I got hit in the head with a _couple_ of **wrenches**?"

Sunstreaker couldn't help but be sarcastic.

"So I can imagine. As I told your brother… be **very** thankful, that's all I did to you."

"You saying you showed us a bit of mercy, HATCHET?!" Sunstreaker snapped back.

Ratchet's optics dimmed visibly as he narrowed them dangerously.

"I told you both **not** to touch my tools… and you did. I could weld you both _**together**_ if that's what you prefer!"

Sunstreaker's face lit up with horror at the prospect and he grimaced.

"No thank you."

"Good, I'm glad you can finally see things my way. Now get out of my med bay."

The restraints were deactivated and he wasted no time getting up. He looked around the room and paused, mid-step to the door when he saw his brother laying on one of the tables. He was wounded. So was Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"What…what happened?"

"The decepticons" Ratchet responded as he returned to repairing them.

Sunstreaker was hesitant to leave his brother.

"He will recover, you have no need to worry," Ratchet responded in a softer tone as he looked back at Sunstreaker.

"Can I just…please…let me stay with him?"

Ratchet was about to order him to leave but didn't have the spark to after seeing Sunstreaker's pleading expression.

Without looking at the yellow twin he grumbled back.

"Of course"

Even though he was sometimes as tough as nails, the CMO had one of the biggest, softest sparks of the group. He understood the complexities behind the twin's bond and knew that it was near impossible to separate the two of them, especially if the other was injured in some way. Ratchet could never hate the twins even though they were the bane of his life. They just needed some discipline and someone who actually cared about them. That was why Ratchet was always the hardest on those two. They were always doing something stupid that almost always got them hurt. He truly did care, although he would never admit it.

While Ratchet and Sunstreaker watched over their wounded comrades, Sam and Mikaela had stopped by to say hello to the Autobot's newest addition.

They came immediately after learning that Bumblebee was out of commission for a little while and wished to see him but were denied at the time since Ratchet was repairing him. The medic walked out half an hour later.

"They are stable and recovering. No one needs to disturb them now. You may see them later," Ratchet informed the others after meeting them in the rec room.

Sam and Mikaela pulled out a boomerang and threw it a few times while Wheeljack, Ratchet, Optimus, and Jazz discussed better security measures for the base in the event the decepticons got too cocky.

At last, the humans' activity was noticed.

"What is that?"

Wheeljack knelt down so he could see the plastic, fluorescent green, v shaped object more clearly.

Sam looked surprised a moment but answered.

"It's a boomerang."

Ratchet was already looking it up on the internet and learned all he could on the fascinating device.

"Some Australians first used boomerangs for hunting and for combat. Now it is used primarily as a source of entertainment," Wheeljack explained after he, too had downloaded information.

"Fascinating," Ratchet remarked.

Wheeljack soon left the room after announcing that he was going to begin constructing another project.

Sam and Mikaela were already warned about Wheeljack's many mishaps. They gladly avoided ground zero without any protests.

Soon it was dark and the two teens had to go home. Bumblebee was fully recovered and granted clearance to return to active duty. He escorted his human companions to their respective homes and stayed the night at Sam's place.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe woke up with a groan to see he was stuck in Ratchet's med bay…again. Even though he was still recovering from his injuries, refused to stay put and slid off of his berth. None of his wounds were truly major, he just felt sore and winced when he moved a certain way. Sunstreaker was in deep recharge and didn't hear his twin move and remained blissfully unaware of what was happening.

Wheeljack decided to help Ratchet and was currently checking on Ironhide, who was also in recharge. The scientist looked up and noticed the red twin limping out of Ratchet's med bay and called out to his old friend.

"Hey Ratchet, we've got a runner!"

Ratchet dropped what he had been doing and turned to see a brief flash of red disappear around the med bay doors. He chuckled darkly and took Wheeljack's project out of subspace. He ran out into the hallway and spotted Sideswipe who was still trying to escape.

"I've got him!"

Ratchet threw the V shaped, mech sized boomerang with precision. It struck the back of Sideswipes legs, directly behind his knee joints and sent him crashing down to the ground.

"Going somewhere?"

Ratchet hauled his patient back to his feet and despite Sideswipe's weak protests carried him back to the med ward.

"I'm fine…is only a scratch! Honest…don' wanna go back…"

The red twin struggled weakly against him.

"Easy now, you don't want to tear open those welds."

The Medic returned him to his berth and after giving him a sedative made sure he was comfortable, before going to stand by Wheeljack.

"This was a good idea."

Both scientist and medic stared down at the boomerang in Ratchet's hand. It was a thing of beauty.

"Don't mention it."

Wheeljack left the med bay a few minutes later after Ironhide was cleared for duty, leaving the troublesome twins in his med bay.

As long as one of them was out of commission…they both were. It looked like their mischievous streak was finally on standby. The CMO had to admit, they both looked so _innocent_ when they were recharging. It was a good change of pace.

Ratchet returned to his previous duties, unconcerned this time about them causing trouble.

Unfortunately for them…phase three of the Twins' revenge was officially on hold.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Please REVIEW! It helps me with my muse to know what my readers are thinking about this story. Oh, and don't worry Ironhide will be the twins' next victim… bwhahahaha!


	4. Phase Three: Ironhide

Author's Note: We got an ice storm and the power went out where I was so I was motivated to write a new chapter on the remaining battery life of my laptop, lol. Please Review!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! :D

Chapter 4

At long last, Sideswipe was released from the torture chamber of doom. He had only been stuck in Ratchet's med bay another two days but to him, the time dragged on agonizingly slow. The only reason he had to stay longer was because he had stupidly tried to escape another two times and had accidentally torn open a couple of welds, reinjuring himself. His already sore head got to get reacquainted with Wrenchet another three times after that stunt.

The first thing he did the moment he was free, was return to his shared quarters where his twin was already plotting phase four of their revenge.

Sideswipe did not forget what he found in Ironhide's room…and they were going to use it to their advantage for phase three. He was happy that his twin took the initiative for once and went on plotting ahead without him.

"So…that's the plan…nothing elaborate? Are you serious?"

Sunstreaker stared at his brother and nodded.

"Are you sure this will even work? How are we going to…"

Sideswipe cut off his own question and his optics lit up at a rather genius idea.

"We're going to kidnap Wheeljack..."

Sunstreaker sat laughing at the mere idea, trying to picture how they could possibly accomplish that without getting blown to bits. If anything…the energy net they used to catch him with would probably explode, like nearly everything the inventor came into contact with since Wheeljack had a magical touch.

"That can be for phase four of our revenge. I was getting ahead of myself," Sideswipe sighed as he looked down at a crude sketch of their base's schematics. They already knew what they were going to do…now came the hard part, namely—plotting escape routes.

"Wait a minute…did you get a copy of the duty roster on the way here," Sunstreaker suddenly asked.

Sideswipe looked up guiltily.

"Uh…no?"

"Slaggit! We need to see when Ironhide get's off shift!"

Sideswipe sighed and moved to stand up but Sunstreaker felt a pang of guilt when he remembered that his brother was still recovering.

"No, I'll go get it."

"Great, I'll stay here and work on our escape plans," Sideswipe grinned back. The red bot sat back down and made himself, more comfortable.

"Good idea. I'll be back soon!"

Sunstreaker stepped out into the hallway and closed the door before his twin could call out after him. Sideswipe shook his head and sighed and activated their internal comlinks.

::Famous last words::

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and ignored him, continuing undeterred through the maze of corridors. As he was passing Wheeljack's lab, he heard cursing and a lot of clanging and crashing…like an entire cabinet of pots and pans had fallen to the floor. He paused outside the open door, suddenly curious but shook his head, preparing to go about his way. Just as he had taken another step, a frightened looking Wheeljack dove headfirst out of the door, tackling him with a shout of "GET DOWN!"

The corridor shook as an explosion rocked Wheeljack's lab, sending pieces of debris and a wall of smoke pouring into the once clean and pristine hallway. Sunstreaker was dazed as his head made contact with the corridor wall. He didn't even have the sense to utter a string of profanities when the scientist collided with him. It had all happened so fast. The yellow twin struggled to get up but realized that a heavy weight had his legs pinned, he looked back to see the inventor on him.

"Get off me please…"

Sunstreaker paused. _Wait a minute…since when have I ever been polite?! Did I just say 'PLEASE'? Oh slag…I must have hit my head harder than I thought._

Wheeljack complied immediately with his request but was looking at him with concern and moved to help his comrade up.

"I do apologize! Are you okay Sunstreaker?"

"Yes…no…wait…no…yes...maybe?" Sunstreaker honestly couldn't figure out how to answer the question.

Wheeljack glanced at the confused bot's head. Just as he suspected…his helm was bashed in suggesting that he may have suffered considerable cpu damage. He walked over a few feet and pushed a button on the wall mounted intercom system.

::Wheeljack to Med bay::

::Ratchet here::

::If you haven't already heard…there was an accident in my lab. Sunstreaker has suffered trauma to his cranial unit and is--::

Sunstreaker shoved Wheeljack away from the wall com, his optics looking wild and crazed.

"Stop lying!! Back off…I'm FINE!"

He didn't completely realize it yet but he was suffering from the cybertronian equivalent of a human concussion. His head did feel kind of strange. As a matter of fact, it didn't really hurt anymore.

Ratchet however had heard the entire thing and was already walking out of his door with tools already sub-spaced. He really couldn't say that he was surprised since he'd known Wheeljack for millennia now. As usual, it was the same routine whenever these 'accidents' occurred. Fix the damage…clean up the mess.

The CMO knew that Sunstreaker was a mech that almost always managed to injure his head in some way. Wheeljack's brief report worried him. What worried him the most was Sunstreaker's sudden outburst that he happened to overhear, that was most uncharacteristic of the Lamborghini twin. He would have normally been venting his rage for having had his paint scratched.

::Wheeljack…I need you to restrain him until I arrive. It is imperative that he remain where he is ::

::Understood, doc::

Wheeljack turned to Sunstreaker to see that he had already fled down the corridor. He swore and chased after him.

Sunstreaker's vision was coming and going at random times. He nearly ran into a wall twice now. If only he had taken a different corridor…why in the slag did he have to walk by Wheeljack's lab at that exact moment? It was cruel fate... or Murphey's law…whichever came first.

As Sunstreaker ran his vision went on the fritz again as he passed another autobot in the corridor and snarled at him.

"You'll **never** stop me, _Prowl_! You can _kiss my aft_ and go to the pit!"

Optimus frowned as the twin kept running and debated on whether he should follow him or not. He was clearly malfunctioning in some way.

Wheeljack ran past him just then.

"Sorry, Prime…I'll catch him!"

Wheeljack disappeared around the corner that Sunstreaker had gone and Optimus continued to stare down the empty corridor. He was about to continue on his way when Ratchet came by as well. He stopped and asked his leader.

"Which way did they go?"

Optimus wordlessly pointed him in the right direction.

Ratchet was about to run after them when he paused and looked back.

"Did Sunstreaker say anything?"

"He called me Prowl," Optimus replied in a flat tone.

Ratchet swore and sprinted down the hallway leaving a very confused Optimus in his wake.

The Autobot leader shrugged and went about his business. He trusted his men…they could take care of themselves and each other. They were all like family and watched out for one another.

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker's condition was getting worse. He nearly blacked out a couple of times and warning lights were flashing on his HUD display, impeding his already dim vision.

The yellow twin suddenly forgot where he was and why he was there.

_What the frag…why in the pit am I even running??_

He slowed down and turned his head to faintly see a duty roster posted on the wall. He tore it down and put it in subspace, not understanding why it was so important that he do so. He just had a feeling that it was necessary he take it.

Wheeljack finally caught up with him but Sunstreaker had already heard the approaching mech and turned.

He stared blankly at the inventor and backed away slowly, looking both confused and distrustful.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

Wheeljack froze like a deer caught in the headlights but mostly because he was a little surprised.

"It's me, Wheeljack. Don't you remember, my lab blew up and I had to push you out of the way and you hit your head."

He took a few steps towards the amnesiac with an outstretched palm out in an unthreatening manner.

"Please, you must come with me so that Ratchet can help you."

Sunstreaker's optics widened at the name and he screeched back at him.

"You're a double crossing, traitor!! You'll hand me over to that decepticon scum so he can do all kinds of experiments on me! NEVER"

He scrambled to flee as Wheeljack groaned, running off again. Ratchet by this point had already caught up and outran the inventor. He had the boomerang in his hand and was preparing to launch it but cursed again when Sunstreaker rounded another corner.

The CMO turned and slid to an abrupt halt.

The yellow twin was gone…vanished…completely disappeared. How was that even possible?

Ratchet scanned the hallway and noticed an access shaft that led to the ventilation shafts on the far left of the wall. According to his scans, he knew exactly where the twin was heading.

"Finally, we've got him."

Wheeljack had given up the chase and returned to clean up his lab now that Ratchet had everything under control. Ratchet transformed into his alt mode and raced through the base, to save time.

Sideswipe sat admiring his handiwork as he completed the last of their plans. He organized them in a neat pile and stuffed them into his desk drawer to show Sunny later. Just as he was about to lounge on his recharge berth to rest, the vent cover on their ceiling was violently kicked down.

"Sunstreaker…what are you doing crawling around in the vents again?"

Sunstreaker crouched down in the middle of their room and looked around in a paranoid manner. His optics still had a crazed look and he whispered.

"The con's are coming for us. I think one of them saw me…"

Sideswipe could tell that something was terribly wrong with his brother. He approached him slowly and discreetly scanned him from head to foot, recognizing the problem.

"Slag…not again."

He knew the only way to help his brother would be to get him to the doc's med bay as quickly as possible. The sooner he got there, the sooner he would be repaired.

"Come this way, I know how to get out of here," Sideswipe headed for the door.

His brother hissed back at him.

"NO! We _can't_ go that way! He knows where to find us."

Sideswipe sighed and played along.

"Who is this _'he'_ you refer to?"

"The Con medic, who wants to cut me up into little pieces with his saw and then use my remains for experiments," Sideswipe was on the verge of tears as his anxiety grew.

It was common knowledge to all that any autobot prisoner who remained in the decepticons clutches for long were eventually taken to visit their own 'doctor', who went by the name of Hook who did very unpleasant things to the unfortunate victim of torture. They were only nightmarish stories however but the twins wouldn't doubt if any of them were actually true. Whenever Sunstreaker suffered a bad enough concussion, he would sometimes lose the distinction between reality and fiction. He must have Ratchet confused with the 'Con.

Sideswipe's optics dimmed slightly as he thought about what to do. Last time this happened, his brother had automatically shut down into repair-stasis. The time before that…he had somehow managed to pin his brother down until Ratchet got there. That was the most unpleasant experience…Sideswipe reflected. He had been banged up from his twin's thrashing and was in need of light repair himself after that ordeal.

"Sunstreaker…do you trust me, brother?"

The yellow twin glanced around the room again fearfully, as if the doc was going to jump out from the shadows. He nodded his head and crept closer to Sideswipe, seeking his protection.

"You must follow me because I know how to get around them. I promise not to leave you."

"Okay"

Sunstreaker followed Sideswipe out into the corridor and they ran. Wheeljack was in the hallway cleaning up the debris and Sunstreaker spotted him from the hallway junction. He pointed a finger fearfully at him and shrieked for his brother.

"**Sideswipe**, it's the traitor that was going to hand me over to _him_!!"

The red twin frowned and turned to see the scientist staring at the two of them.

"Come on Sunstreaker, we have to keep moving or we'll get caught…_remember?"_

This seemed to snap him out of it and he nodded in agreement and continued to follow.

At long last, the med bay was in sight. They got there and Sideswipe's optics widened in shock.

"Ratchet isn't here?!"

Sunstreaker's head throbbed and he began to sway on his feet as the effects worsened. He groaned and held his head in pain.

"My aching head…slag this hurts."

Sideswipe looked at his twin with worry and concern. Sunstreaker looked at his twin and noticed his expression shift and saw that his optics, were focusing on something _behind_ him.

"What…what is it? Are the cons coming?"

Sideswipe grinned and focused his attention back on his concussed brother.

"Not at all, it's even better."

At that moment Sunstreaker's optics widened as he felt a sharp pinch hit one of his main energon lines in his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Ratchet through blurry vision. Before he could say a word, the drug took immediate effect and his body began to shut down into stasis, sending the yellow bot off into a world free of pain.

Ratchet caught Sunstreaker as he began to fall over and with the help of Sideswipe, had him on a repair berth. He took out his tools and began to fix the damage with a frown, muttering incoherently. Sideswipe stood a good distance away watching.

"Hey doc, how long is this gonna take?"

"Frag off…I'm working here!"

Ratchet ignored him from then on and even had the audacity to chuck a hammer at Sideswipe. He finally got the hint and left. Four hours later, his twin was repaired and released with no memory of what had happened.

"You can't remember what happened after Wheeljack rammed you?"

"No…not really"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were back in their quarters. Something was bugging the back of Sunny's mind…like he was missing something important.

"Oh wait a minute…"

He opened up his sub-space compartment and pulled out the now crumpled but still readable duty roster.

Sideswipe snatched it out of his hand and scanned it with eager eyes.

"Excellent…Ironhide gets off shift less than three more breems." (breems are 8.3 earth minutes, I believe or something close to it)

Sunstreaker sighed and shook his head.

"That doesn't really give us enough time to prepare.

Sideswipe looked at him incredulous.

"You can't quit on me now! Not after all we've been through! Besides, I've got **this.**"

Sideswipe pulled out the canister of high grade. Sunstreaker's face slowly lit up into a grin.

"I'm in."

"Let's do it."

The twins left their quarters and replaced the canister back in Ironhide's room where they had found in, certain that they had spiked it with a small dosage of Ratchet's sedatives. The tiny video camera in the ceiling corner would be invisible to Ironhide once he returned, allowing them to see just when he had consumed his favorite beverage.

It only took five minutes after Ironhide returned to his quarters to go for the high grade. He drank a substantial amount and was out like a light thirty seconds after he drank it. The twins made their move.

Two hours later…

Ironhide awoke with a grunt and sat up from where he had been laying on the floor. He eyed his high grade suspiciously.

"I didn't think I brewed it _that_ strong."

He scratched his head in confusion and blinked when he felt something strange on his armor.

For a second he thought he was hallucinating and shuttered his optics but when he looked again it was still there.

He roared with rage and ran out of his quarters, his armor completely altered. It was neon PINK and obnoxiously decorated in white, purple, and yellow flowers. His armor had also been coated with a specialized sparkle compound that clung to his metal shell, making his decorations stand out with beautiful shimmers whenever he moved.

Jazz was just leaving his quarters when he caught a glimpse of pink flash across his field of vision. Curious, he decided to follow.

Ironhide ran into the rec room where most of the others were all taking some R&R time. The second he walked into the room, it went completely silent.

Wheeljack, Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and now Jazz who had finally caught up stared at Ironhide in shock.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Ironhide's optics were turning deep purple and his cannons where already online and spinning in anticipation.

"I…I'm not sure where t-they are…" Ratchet choked as he struggled to hold back laughter. Bumblebee and Jazz melted down and completely lost control, roaring with laughter together at the sight of the 'girly-mech' standing in front of them.

"THEY ARE SCRAP! NO ONE…and I mean NO ONE…is going to be able to PUT THEM BACK TOGETHER WHEN I'M THROUGH!!" Ironhide raged and directed the last part at the CMO before turning his back on everyone and left to cause lots of blood and violence.

The second everyone got a good look at Ironhide's backside, the rest of them were reduced to tears at the words painted in neon red, surrounded by hearts.

**Kiss me, I'm a Femme!!**

Not even Optimus Prime could hold back his mirth and laughed with the rest of them, feeling sorry for the twins and their doomed fate. Jazz shook his head as he finally calmed down and looked at Ratchet.

"I can' believe they were dumb enough to target Ironhide!"

Ratchet wiped tears from his optics and grinned wickedly back.

"I can."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had taken extra security measures and had not only changed their own door code but barricaded the door with furniture as well. They scrambled up into the air shafts and hid, still laughing their afts off as they admired their handiwork from the screen…they hi-fived each other and shared identical grins.

"Phase Three of our revenge is now complete."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Phase Four: Optimus Prime

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for reviewing and also a special thanks to Wide Spread Panic for inspiring this prank. PLEASE REVIEW!! :D

Chapter 5

Two months. It had been two months since Femme-bot aka "Ironhide" had been publicly humiliated, courtesy of the troublesome twins. Optimus had to keep the peace amongst his soldiers and managed to succeed this long. Usually he would have needed Prowl's help. The tactician was the one who usually kept order amidst the chaos that usually resulted from the twin's antics. Locking them in the brig kept them out of trouble for a while. But even so, they couldn't keep them locked up forever.

"Thank Primus…this is finally finished."

Optimus Prime was finally able to relax after completing the last of his reports. The decepticons were currently inactive, remaining hidden until their numbers grew. The attack on the oil rig in which Jazz scared them all off was due in large part by sheer desperation since their energon stash had gotten too low.

The autobot leader was going to take advantage of the peace for however long it lasted.

He returned to his quarters to recharge, unaware that the next day was about to turn his life upside down.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Wheeljack was putting the finishing touches on a new invention.

"So far…so good"

He was relieved when nothing short circuited or blew up in his face. After soldering the last wire, he placed the outer casing on it and stepped back to admire it.

Jazz happened to be walking by and paused, mid-step when he saw through the blast proof windows, what the inventor was working on. His curiosity got the better of him and he had to know what it was, ignoring his paranoia of explosions once he stepped foot through the door.

"Wheeljack…what's crackin'?"

The scientist looked up and smiled.

"I've completed it!"

The inventor held the device up proudly, for the saboteur to inspect. It was about the size of a human laptop…which was actually rather small for a transformer but shaped into a dome-like apparatus. Jazz stared at it a good minute until he looked back up into the smiling face of his comrade.

"Yeah…but, what does it do?"

Wheeljack frowned and looked back down at the little machine.

"I have to test it first but if it works, I'll tell you. Would you care to observe?"

Jazz hastily shook his head and stepped away, walking backwards towards the door.

"No thanks…I have to go."

"Stop by any time!"

With that said, Jazz fled leaving the scientist to his project.

Wheeljack sighed and shook his head sadly. It was a shame no one else held the same enthusiasm for science as he did.

Oh well, time to test it out. Wheeljack stepped behind a blast-proof energy shield set up near a control console and held the remote in his hand. He flipped the switch and frowned when nothing happened. He punched the backup button another five times but received the same result.

"That's strange…I was sure I calibrated the molecular modulator right."

The autobot engineer stepped out from behind his shield and cautiously approached his device. He glanced around to see if anyone else was watching and then poked it. Still…nothing happened.

Wheeljack was so very thankful it was _nothing_ instead of a disastrous _something_.

He walked back over to his work table and picked up the data-pad with the schematics and re-traced every step. His optics widened when he realized what he had done wrong. He had accidentally crossed two little wires and soldered them in the wrong places.

Instead of building a hydro-regenerator meant to aid the humans in keeping a consistent filter for a clean water supply, had built something completely different.

"Oh my…"

The inventor picked up his device and knew it was time for a little help from his droid assistant, one that he had built centuries ago to help him with his clean-up efforts after another fall-out from an experiment gone wrong. It was a basic robot with no spark but enough intelligence to have a small degree of free will. He called his creation "Buster". Originally, he wanted to call him "Blaster" since it fit rather well with all of the explosions he was always cleaning up after but had to scrap the name after learning that there was an autobot with that same designation already.

"Buster, online"

His voice command caused a reaction from the recharging droid. Its optics lit up, glowing yellow in the dim lighting. The robot rolled forward on its treads and stopped expectantly in front of Wheeljack.

The scientist took the device and after adjusting it a little, made it stick to his robot buddy's chest. He manually activated it, looking apologetically at Buster and stepped away.

"If this explodes…I just want you to know, that I will rebuild you."

He patted the droid's head and picked up a remote microphone and tested it.

"Buster…put your hands behind your head."

The robot did as commanded.

Wheeljack thought for a moment.

_He almost always obeys me anyway. Buster probably isn't going to be the best candidate for testing. The device did not overload or explode which means that this can be tested on another individual. Hmmm…but who shall it be?_

As he stood there thinking he noticed that Buster still had his hands behind his head.

"Buster, disregard my last command."

Buster dropped his arms to his sides and remained where he was.

Wheeljack removed the hardware and sub-spaced the items quickly, before anyone happened to walk by and see it.

"Buster, return to your station and resume your original directive."

The robot rolled back into place in the corner and resumed its recharge.

Wheeljack returned to his desk and tried to figure out who in the autobot ranks would be the most appropriate candidate for experimentation. He ruled out Jazz and Bumblebee…Ironhide would never agree. Ratchet may approve if he knew that it was already deemed safe. Optimus was probably too busy and the twins…

_Now there was an idea_. Perhaps he could test it on them. No one would object to their brief absence from duties if it was for a worthy cause. He smiled as he consulted his data-pad, already formulating options.

Little did the scientist know… that the target had already been selected.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

The twins finally got off shift and returned to their quarters, feeling extremely bored. The whole base was too quiet and too **boring** for their tastes.

"Hey…maybe we should leave the base and lure the Cons out of hiding. Screamer is entertainment enough to brighten our dull, dark lives."

"Jet-Judo…we are both kind of rusty on that, wouldn't you say brother dearest?"

Sunstreaker shot his brother a dirty look at the term 'dearest'.

"You sicken me."

"What? Where is the love, bro?"

Sideswipe snickered evilly.

Sunstreaker sat down on his recharge berth and inspected his plasma rifle. The thing was getting dusty for crying out loud!

"Maybe we should blow this joint and go have some fun."

Sideswipe leaned on his desk and nodded his head in enthusiasm.

"The thing is the others won't like it if we start a fight with the Cons."

Sunstreaker paused in polishing his weapon and looked up at his twin.

"Who said _we_ were going to start it?"

"Well…Prime would say that to aggravate them into attacking first, is generally considered 'starting it' since we provoked them."

"So…they are the ones to make the first move, so **technically**…they are the ones who started it, not us."

Sideswipe looked stunned but then grinned widely.

"Wow Sunny…you sounded so….so _intelligent_ just now. I'm so proud of you…"

Sunstreaker threw the dusty polishing cloth at his face, making Sideswipe choke on the dust.

The red twin frowned and reached into his desk to pull out a clean cloth to wipe off his face but pulled out a stack of papers instead. His optics lit up in recognition and he ran excitedly to his brother.

"Sunny! LOOK!"

He shoved the papers in Sunstreaker's face.

"What is it now?"

The yellow twin looked at the papers and his optics took on that same evil glow, matching his brother's perfectly.

"I had forgotten all about this!"

"Forget leaving the base, when we can make it far more interesting, right here."

"You said it, bro. Let's get to it."

They first turned on their own mini cameras placed strategically throughout the base and panned through them, spotting Optimus entering his quarters.

"Bingo…now we need to find Wheeljack."

They found not just him…but just the thing they needed within the confines of his lab.

They left their room, no longer bored or tired and put on their innocent facades, which didn't look innocent at all. If anything, they looked down right mischievous...if not a little sinister. They passed Jazz in the hallway. They were acting a little too happy for his liking.

"Wha' are you two slag-heads up to this time?"

"Jazz…it's called 'getting high on life' as the humans call it. You should try it sometime…it's good for the spark."

Sideswipe snickered and hi-fived his brother and they left Jazz behind. The elite saboteur shook his head and groaned.

"This can't be good."

He looked both ways before running after them, curious to see what they were up to. He ran into Ratchet who was looking about as distrustful and paranoid as red alert usually was.

"Hey doc…wha's the matta'?"

His expression shifted turning into one of morbid curiosity.

"Those two glitches are up to something…and I intend to find out what."

"I'll join you."

They followed after the twins, keeping silent and unnoticed.

They stopped just outside of Wheeljack's lab and only one twin went in while the other stayed behind.

"What's he doing?"

"He's jus'…standin' there."

"That doesn't make any sense—oh Primus…I think I know what they are doing."

Ratchet sighed and placed a hand over his face.

Jazz perked up.

"What…what are they doin'?"

"They are going to bot-nap—"

The CMO didn't have a chance to finish when they heard a shriek register from Wheeljack's lab. Moments later, Sideswipe walked out dragging the scientist behind him in an energy net.

"Stop screaming and stop struggling or we will have to do bad things to you," Sunstreaker threatened.

Wheeljack immediately shut up, staring at them in trepidation.

"Why, are you doing this to me?"

"We need you to help us."

A moment of silence passed before Wheeljack answered.

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"You mean…you would have come with us _willingly_?"

"That would have been much easier than doing all of this," Wheeljack reasoned while gesturing to both them and the net he was currently stuck in.

The twins stared at the inventor with disbelieving expressions.

Ratchet and Jazz's positions were nearly given away when they choked on their own laughter.

"So can you please let me out now?"

Sideswipe eyed the scientist suspiciously.

"How do we know that you won't run off on us?"

Wheeljack sighed, seeing no other way out of it.

"I promise to help you if you free me. Do we have a deal?"

The twins freed him and Sideswipe shook hands with the engineer, grinning evilly.

"We have a deal."

"This way"

They led the scientist back through the base until they arrived at Wheeljack's quarters. No need to draw too much unwanted attention if they took the scientist back to their room as a prisoner.

"So that's the plan."

"Uh-huh"

"It's that simple?"

"Yep"

"All we need is that device you worked on to make our plan work."

"What device?" He played stupid.

"Don't act innocent with me, we **saw** the device you built…and we have a good idea on what it does."

"But…b-but how could you have seen it? No one was around!"

"We have our ways," Sunstreaker snickered wickedly.

_Frag, these two are relentless._

Wheeljack sat silent for a moment and then proceeded to take out his device from sub-space with a long suffering sigh.

"Just so you two know…I had nothing to do with this."

"Of course you did…we shook on it," Sideswipe's optics narrowed as his voice took on a dangerous edge.

"And we have the video evidence to prove it," Sunstreaker waved his data-pad in Wheeljack's direction. The yellow twin raised the volume so that Wheeljack's consent could be heard in the room, _"I promise to help you if you free me. Do we have a deal?"_

Sunstreaker replayed it another three times just to make his point. Wheeljack frowned, not at all happy with their blackmail.

"You do realize that Prime will have all of our heads for this?"

"Not unless we have **his head first**."

Wheeljack shrank back, grimacing at the term usage. It sounded more like a bloody assassination plot than a simple prank.

"Sweet Primus…what have I gotten myself into," Wheeljack groaned in despair, realizing just how deep he was right now.

"Fine, I'm in since I have no other choice. If you want my help, you have to let me test it on one of you."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a glance and looked back at the inventor with mischievous looking optics.

"Oh…I think we have a better idea."

"You wouldn't…" Wheeljack's optics widened when he immediately knew what they intended.

"Why not, you built it."

"You can't be serious!"

"The way I see it…there are two of us and only one of you."

Wheeljack scrambled for the door, shrieking for help.

The twins were way ahead of him and dragged him back, kicking and screaming.

"No…please, I'm begging you! You don't know how to operate this correctly, if it malfunctions…" Wheeljack trailed off weakly, not sure how to persuade them. It seemed as if they already had their minds made up as Sideswipe held him down. Sunstreaker placed the device on Wheeljack's chest compartment below his spark and activated it.

Wheeljack's optics immediately dimmed and his struggling stopped. He sat up robotically and stared mindlessly ahead of him.

Sideswipe grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.

"Wheeljack…punch Sunstreaker in the face."

"WHAT?!"

Sunstreaker scrambled away and ran around in circles as the inventor chased him around the room.

The yellow twin screamed at his brother, vowing vengeance just as the inventor tackled him. He followed the order and punched Sunny in the face. Sideswipe stared in shock and looked down at the microphone in his hand as if it was the most precious jewel in the universe.

"Wheeljack, stand at attention."

The inventor stood at attention rigidly, still mindless.

"This is kind of creepy. Creepy but cool."

Sunstreaker rubbed his face in pain and leaped for his brother, snatching the remote from his hand. He combat rolled to the other side of the room and looked at his brother in triumph.

"Wheeljack, I order you to kick my brother's aft!!"

The mind controlled scientist turned his head slowly and looked right at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe's optics widened and he shook his head.

"Don't do it Wheeljack! NO!"

Now it was Sideswipe's turn to run while his brother stood on the sidelines laughing maniacally.

"BAD SCIENTIST! **STOP!**"

Sideswipe landed in a crumpled heap, in a corner of the room as Wheeljack's foot finally made contact with his aft.

The red twin quickly recovered and lunged at his brother, both of them fighting over the microphone and shouting too many conflicting commands into it, making Wheeljack twitch and spasm.

The over-ride device began to malfunction and smoke poured out of it. The twins stopped their fighting and stared at it with fear shining in their optics.

"Slag"

The device short circuited, freeing Wheeljack from the twin's control. His optics returned to normal and he rubbed his head in confusion.

"What…what just happened?"

The twins laughed nervously, Sunstreaker hiding the microphone behind his back.

"N-nothing…nothing at all"

"Then…why is my device ruined?!"

Wheeljack popped it off of his chest and frantically looked it over. He shot a glare at the twins and pointed a finger at his door, commanding them with one word.

"OUT"

They slunk out of his quarters and sat on either side of his door, waiting for him to fix it.

"This is all, your fault"

"**My** fault"

"Yeah, you made him punch me in my face, you coward!!"

"So…you didn't get your aft _literally_ kicked, either!"

"I hate you"

"I hate you _more_"

"Shut up"

"You shut up, pain in the aft"

A few more minutes of bickering and then the door was suddenly opened. The twins immediately forgot about their feud between each other and stood up. Wheeljack stepped tiredly out and handed the device and microphone to them.

"Take it…and leave. Please."

"Did you fix it?"

Wheeljack sent a glare that could melt ice right at them.

"No questions asked. _Take it_ or **leave it**."

Wheeljack's door slid shut again, locking the twins out into the hallway.

"I guess he did do his part."

"Looks like we are on our own"

They returned to their quarters and waited until the rest of the base retired for the night. In the dark they crept down the halls and hacked a certain door code, gaining entrance to their last target's quarters.

::Okay, you administer the sedative::

Sunstreaker crept forward and his hand shook nervously above their victim's arm. He looked back at his brother, both of their blue optics glowing in the dark.

::I don't think I can, Sides::

Sideswipe took the syringe from his brother and did the deed himself. Watching Ratchet do this a million times paid off…their victim didn't feel a thing and remained in deep recharge.

Sunstreaker took the device and installed it beneath the chest plating. They crept out after accomplishing their deed, eager to see the end results the next morning.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Optimus Prime walked to the conference room, calling all of his personnel to a briefing. Starscream threatened to destroy the White House if they did not give in to his demands…which were namely a large supply of energon and weapons. As if the autobots were really going to give it to them…

Well, that is what they were going to argue about within the next three minutes. Optimus took his place at the head of the table and waited as the autobots filed in one by one. He frowned when he noticed that one of the twins was missing. He looked directly at Sideswipe.

"Where is Sunstreaker?"

"He is running a little late, but he should be here soon," Sideswipe struggled to keep a straight face.

Sunstreaker was actually already there…hiding under the table with the microphone already up to his mouth. Sideswipe triggered the remote turning the device on and Optimus's optics flickered a moment and he stood up as if his chair was on fire.

The others looked at him with concern, Ratchet the first to speak up.

"Sir…are you okay?"

Before he had the chance to speak, Sunstreaker whispered instructions.

Optimus knelt down on one knee in front of Ironhide and held his datapad up to him as if it were a ring.

"My one and only love...you are the most beautiful femme I have ever laid my optics on...will you marry my father's-mother's-grandson's-brother?"

Wheeljack shook his head, rolling his optics. At least he had made sure that their victim would be completely aware of what they were doing to him after fixing and altering his device. He kind of regretted allowing the twins to also control what Prime _said_ as well as _did_. He was going to burn for this...he just knew it.

Optimus suddenly stopped and began to sing and dance first doing the 'Macarena' and then the 'cha-cha'. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief the younger autobots…namely Bumblebee and Sideswipe were already laughing their heads off.

Next Optimus grabbed Ironhide, pulling the trigger happy mech up with him, singing obnoxiously.

"Somewheeeeeeeere…over the rainbooooooowwwwww!!!!"

Ironhide struggled to free himself but Optimus held on to him, forcing his weapons specialist to waltz with him around the room.

Now Jazz and Wheeljack were laughing. Ratchet seemed to be the only serious one left in the room and he glared at the others as their commanding officer was so blatantly disrespected.

Sunstreaker crawled out of his hiding place from under the table and laughed maniacally as he then commanded Optimus to do one more thing.

"Optimus…I now order you to imitate a chicken."

Ratchet's optics narrowed dangerously when he saw the yellow twin controlling his leader from across the room. He climbed up onto the table and ran at him and leapt through the air. He landed on both the twin and the microphone, destroying any chance of forcing the Commander to do anything else against his will.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe whined when their fun was ruined.

"Now look what you did, _Hatchet!"_

"Good job, sucking the fun out of everything!"

Ratchet raised a hand threatening to whack them in the head.

Optimus Prime stopped impersonating a chicken, and sent a chilling glare at the twins that rivaled that of Megatron himself. His voice was steely calm although beneath it you could hear venomous rage if you listened closely enough.

"You two…are confined to quarters until a worthy punishment has been approved. Dismissed"

Sideswipe managed to get two words in edgewise before they ran from the room.

"**Fun-sucker**"

The twins sulked and left the others to debate amongst themselves.

Ratchet scanned Optimus and found the device beneath his chest armor and removed it.

"I believe I know just the thing, sir."

Optimus raised an eye ridge.

"Indeed."

Jazz and Ratchet volunteered to help Wheeljack set up the twin's 'punishment'.

"I think they will learn a valuable lesson, don't you?"

"Most certainly"

**Two days later…**

The twins were gifted with an over-ride device of their own and for a week, were controlled by their fellows. Forced to do all sorts of menial tasks against their will…and forced to serve as their comrades' entertainment.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker as they were currently forced to do a human dance called 'the robot'.

::Hey bro, let's be positive. At least we have completed phase four of our plan…right?::

Sunstreaker was forced to smack himself in the face with his own fist while Jazz laughed his aft off while screaming, "Stop hitting yo'self!!" over and over again while he controlled his movements.

::You want to know what I say? This is far from over. We will have our revenge yet again!::

::Actually…we can't really avenge ourselves again since **we** implemented phase four of **our **revenge::

Sunstreaker growled as he was forced to do the 'can-can' as Ironhide made him dance like a girly-girl. The trigger happy mech looked like he was enjoying this far too much.

::I hate my life::

::I hate yours too…wanna trade?::

Their optics locked and despite the situation, laughter could be seen in them. Sideswipe had to agree with his brother though. This was far from over.

As a matter of fact…it had only just begun.

THE END

A/N: Please review!! And let me know if you would like a sequel to this story. :D Thanks again for being awesome readers and reviewers! **Oh yeah...I will give a large energon cake to the first reviewer to correctly tell me who Optimus's "father's-mother's-grandson's-brother" is!! **


End file.
